


Cars & Ice Cream

by tonystarkhq



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: -Ish, Angst, Anna Is Mentioned, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony, Jarvis is the man, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Steve Rogers Feels, Stony - Freeform, Sweet Steve, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony/Rhodey Week 2016, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarkhq/pseuds/tonystarkhq
Summary: Tony thinks he's a great driver, Jarvis and Steve would say other wise.





	Cars & Ice Cream

“And Just where do you think you’re going Anthony?” Tony’s heart began racing rapidly against his chest, he learned from a young age that when his dad asked a question he shouldn’t have to ask that Tony would most likely end up in trouble. Howard didn’t even glance up from his papers as he watched Tony getting ready to leave the house. Tony let out an over exaggerated sigh and ran his hand over his face, he hates it when his dad called him Anthony, it made him feel like he was 50 and on the verge of going completely bald. 

“To the library,” he lies straight through his teeth. 

“And how do you plan on getting there?” His dad smirked excitingly, he wouldn’t let Tony get his license even though in Tony’s swears he's one of the greatest drivers out there. 

“Jarvis is taking me ” Well this wasn’t as big as a lie. It’s true Jarvis was taking him to practice driving, except Jarvis didn’t know that. 

“Mmhmm be back by 11” 

“But da-“

“I don’t want to hear it Tony” he resumed to his paper work as Tony slouched his shoulders. He was 17 years old he was practically legal, but of course family image over everything else.

Tony loves driving, feeling the wind through his hair and blasting his music impossibly loud. Driving made that weird knot in his stomach disappear. It let his head clear and not have to worry about upsetting his dad or ruining a project. When Tony was driving he wasn’t Anthony Edward Stark son of Howard Stark the billionaire, he was just Tony a regular kid and he loved it.

“J let’s go” he called grabbing the car keys as Jarvis seemingly popped out from thin air behind him. He left the house quickly before his father could be bothered anymore, shoving his body in the driver's seat quickly. Rhodey had let us him take his car for a spin at school a while back, he's also been sneakingly taking one of Howard's older cars for a spin every now and then, and he's been dying to finally get his hands on his license. 

“Sir may I ask why you are in the driver's seat” Jarvis stood at the door watching Tony with concern. 

“Come one Jarv, we've already been over this I’ve already practiced before I’m practically licensed. Well except for not actually having my license and all that.” Tony stuck out his bottom lip begging. 

“But Sir your father” 

“Forget him, he sucks the fun out of everything. Even driving” Jarvis seemed as if he was contemplating joining Tony or not. He sighed shaking his head before opening the passenger seat and sitting inside. 

“Sir please don’t make me regret this”

Tony made Jarvis regret it. He drove double the speed limit, blared his music to the top, and not once used his signals. Jarvis held onto the roof’s handle for dear life silently thanking God as they stopped at a red light. “Sir may I ask where exactly are you taking us?” He asked bewildered, attempting to flatten out his hair. 

“It’s a surprise” Tony turned smiling before hitting on the gas in full speed, earning a yelp from Jarvis. 

Tony ran a total of 4 red lights and 2 stop signs before he pulled up into a plaza parking lot. Jarvis breathed a sigh of relief. They both exited the car, Tony grinning from ear to ear whilst Jarvis held himself back from vomiting. “Let’s get ice cream” Jarvis smiled as Tony led the way into an all too familiar ice cream shop. It was the one Anna and Jarvis took Tony to when Howard was being extra unpleasant. “Jarvis you okay?” Jarvis didn’t realize he was staring the the sign for so long, memories of Anna flooding his brain.

“Yes sir” He smiled tightly holding the door for Tony.

“It’s Tony” he smirked walking inside, Jarvis following. “The usual?” Tony looked over at Jarvis who nodded. “Hi ca-“ Tony looked down from the menu and made a strange noise and became an impossibly dark shade of red. Jarvis followed Tony’s eyes and smirked. 

“Yes?” The cashier smiled turning his head to the side. 

“I’ll we’ll um have-have a” Tony stuttered embarrassingly looking down. 

“We’ll have a banana split extra Nutella and strawberry ice cream please” Jarvis smiled, the Nutella was for Tony and the strawberry ice cream was usually in Anna’s favor. Jarvis knew all about Tony and his sexuality, not that Tony told him, he just knew Tony. Although he didn't know that Tony was a total klutz when it came to actually talking to someone he deemed attractive. 

“That it?”

“Y-yeah” Jarvis paid and left a rather large tip because Tony refused to move. 

“Was it really that bad?” Tony played with the cherry from the banana split refusing to look at Jarvis.

“Just a little bit” Jarvis held back his laughter. “But he hardly noticed” Tony sighed licking his spoon. 

“He goes to my school” Tony admitted once the cashier couldn't possibly hearing anything. “But I highly doubt he know would ever give me the light of day"

“Tony don’t put yourself down like that, any woman or man would be lucky to be with you” he used Tony’s actual name causing him to look up with a smile and a nod. They ate in comfortable silence after that. 

“I’m driving back too” Tony announced as they left the ice cream shop. Jarvis sighed with a nod as they both walked into the car. They sat there for a few minutes as Tony adjusted the rear view mirror and played his favorite CD before reversing, which was followed by a thud. “Oh my God” Tony turned off the car and rushed out quickly along with Jarvis. “Oh my God I killed Steve Rogers” Tony’s heart began pounding in a way one could only describe as unnatural. He began losing his breathe quickly and could feel his chest burning.

“Sir, please calm down, look he's moving, he'll survive” Tony’s chest was still on fire as he bent over looking at the damages, he really was a shitty driver. The cashier from earlier, Steve, turned around.

“Oh my God you're alive”

“Yeah I am” he sat up slowly as Jarvis gave him a handkerchief to wipe the blood from his face, he nodded 'thank you'

“ I‘m sosososorryIdontknow howiletthathappenI’musuallysuchabetterdriverandIalwayscheckbeforeIbackupand-and”

“Tony”

“Yeah?” 

 

”Beathe”

“Okay o-- wait you know my name?” Jarvis stood off to the side to a little privacy whilst still eavesdropping.

“Well you know mine so it's only fair” he gave Tony a charming smile that absolutely melted his heart. “And you are in my physics class after all, you're pretty hard to miss, always blurting out the answers” Tony’s already red cheeks darken some more, his heart was ready to jump out of his chest at this point. 

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, “Listen I’m really sorry, do you need to go to the hospital I can pay for everything”

“No it's fine I’ve been through worse” The guilt still ate at Tony, so much for driving being his only escape. 

“Please let me make it up to you. Anything please.” Tony asked desperately placing his hand on Steve's shoulder, attempting to ignore the warmth his body radiated. Steve stood up at full height with the help of Tony, this only making Tony feel shorter than usual. 

“Anything?” Steve asked, and Tony’s hand was hovering over his wallet. He was used to it, people wanting him for money so Steve’s questioning didn't so much as bat an eye.

“Yep anything”

“Let me take you on a date”

“And who should i sign the check - wait what?” Tony was definitely going to die of embarrassment before it hit 10 pm.

“Can I take you out on a date next Saturday?” He asked again this time with a light laugh looking down at Tony adoringly. 

“Yes!” Tony’s voice came out high pitched and a little too excited, “I mean yeah, cool sure”  
He began to put on the helmet Tony could have sworn he never had, and smiled. “That's great, see you on Monday”

“See you” nothing within the last 5 minutes had registered in Tony’s head, he was on the verge of going insane, because Tony never had good luck. Tony never got a lucky chance but apparently today was different.

“Oh yeah and Tony”

“Yeah?”

“Drive safe” he winked and Tony might as well have dug up his grave right there and then because he was dead.

He drove past Tony and Jarvis on his motorcycle leaving Tony dumbfounded and Jarvis looking as smug as ever. “Did he just?”

“Yes sir”

“And was he driving a-”

“Yes sir”

“That's so hot” Jarvis smiled leading Tony to the passenger seat, he might as well have been drunk because he clearly was not thinking straight. Jarvis smiled as he started up the car. “Oh Jarvis what will I wear?” And for the first time in a long time Tony was content with his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something i wanted to write to get some stress off my chest. Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
